Tainted Love
by Trunksgurl
Summary: After the mysterious death of his brother, Gohan finds that the cause was a woman, and finding her becomes his obsession. Uknowingly, Bra falls for him, and no matter how hard he tries, he falls in love with the woman he vowed to hate.


Guess who? Everyone has been asking me when I was going to start writing a new Gohan/Bra fic, and finally I got around to it. I know that almost everyone has heard different versions of the song 'Tainted Love' so you'll know that my fic will be somewhat based on those lyrics.

Of course I make my fics as different and exciting as possible, so you will also know that it's going to be full of drama and unexpected twists. So I'll also be honest and tell you that this plot I saw in a spanish soap years ago and I am going base this fic on that scenario too, but my way.

I hope it is to your liking and if it's a little confusing at first, I apologize. If you've read other works by me, then you will know that it all unravels as chapters come out and all the loose ends are explained. I wont keep you any longer!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or DBGT or any of the characters in this fic. They are legal property of Akira, blah, blah, blah, blah

…………………………………………….

**Tainted Love**

…………………………………………….

_Dear B.B,_

_I yearn to see you, to hear your voice, touch your skin, and kiss your lips. When will I see you again? I feel so lonely and empty inside. Please reply to this letter, I really need to know how you are doing and if you are all right. If you don't write to me, then I will be forced to leave my vineyard and my home and I will go after you to see if you are okay in Capital City. Don't forget that I love you and that I always think of you. Please write back._

_Yours Truly,_

_Son Goten_

There were dozens of letters from this B.B. person and none had a full name, it was the same with the few letters to her that had either not been sent or had been returned. Along with the letters, he found a few pictures too. Pictures of when his brother had been happy. Full of life and so many things ahead of him. His brother. His poor little brother who had been naive enough to fall for a woman who hadn't been worth the dirt he walked on.

"Gohan?"

The tall man turned his head away from the damaging letters and looked up at his father. "What is it father?" he asked.

"We need to start preparing things for the funeral and burial," his father almost sobbed.

Gohan walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his father; they both began to cry over the loss. "I'm just glad that my mother didn't live to lose a son," Gohan said softly, his eyes hardening.

"Why did he do it, son?" Goku asked as tears kept streaming down his face. "What would force him to do something so drastic and permanent?"

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink letter that looked as if it had been crumpled one too many times, including by himself. The hateful letter that had been sent as a reply to the last one his brother had written; the one he had just read. "I think this is what drove my brother to kill himself."

Goku took the letter and read it. It didn't take him too long, and when he was done, the pink crumpled paper fell to the floor. "Oh my god," he whispered. What that letter had said. It was horrible. So cruel and heartless.

"We need to spend a few weeks in the city. I need to find out who this 'B.B.' person is. For that, I will need to find out who were Goten's friends, maybe they new this woman," Gohan said darkly.

"Why?" his father asked as they began to walk out of Goten's room.

Gohan's eyes filled with hate. "Because she will pay dearly for the death of my brother. This crime will not go unpunished and my brother will be avenged. I will swear it on his grave."

……………………………………………

A loud gasp rung through the living room of Capsule Corp. while everything else was quite. "BRA!... BRA!"

"What is it, Marron?" Bra asked as she ran into the living room, having being startled half to death as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Look at what they're saying on the news!" Marron yelled.

Report: "_News today on the death of a young man that was the heir to the Son Wine empire. It is said that Son Goten committed suicide and ended his life this past Sunday evening. Causes of the death have been left unsaid, and the family will be holding a service this Friday_."

"Wasn't he a guy you went out with a couple of times?" Marron asked her, for some reason, her eyes had watered and she was close to tears.

Bra's own eyes turned glassy, but she didn't cry. "Yeah, he was once my best friend. I went out with him, but it wasn't anything serious. We knew each other since we were kids. Our relationship ended because sometimes dating your best friends isn't the best choice. I let him know that before he got in too deep," she replied.

"I wonder what drove him to such a harsh action. You don't think that it was because you broke up with him, right?" Marron asked slowly.

Bra glared at her. "Don't even say such a thing. If that were true then that would mean that I caused a death, and I'm not that type of person. Maybe he had a lot of pressures or problems with his family," she said as her voice shook. To her knowledge, Goten **hadn't** been that hung up on her.

"Are you going to the service?" Her cousin called.

"Yes... Maybe we can find out why he killed himself," Bra whispered to herself.

……………………………………..

Gohan stood solemnly before his little brother's grave. They had had a very moving service in the morning, and before sunset they had buried him so that his brother could rest in peace. His father had cried as they had set the casket into the ground right next to the one that belonged to their mother, but Gohan couldn't cry anymore. The pain of losing his brother was bigger than anything, and his only thoughts were of hate towards the person that had caused all of this.

He was scanning the small group of people, he wasn't sure, but a thought had crept into his head. Maybe his brother's killer was there, watching what she had caused. There were five women in total, and some guys that he had already spoken with who he knew had been his brother's friends.

As for the women, there was one that had caught his attention. One with big blue eyes and an angelic face. His brother had always been one to pick beautiful women with innocent faces. She had been there with another good looking woman her age with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. At the moment, both were suspects on his list.

When the tombstone was put up, people began to leave. He noticed that the two young women stayed behind and began to walk over to him. The one with blue hair spoke first. She looked like an angel, and she had the voice of one too.

"We are so sorry about your loss. We tried to speak to your father, but he looks as if he doesn't need words of comfort but actions. He is wallowing in his own grief, but while it helps to be alone, he may be in danger of falling into a deep depression."

"How do you know all this?" Gohan asked with vague interest.

"I have a degree in psychology," Bra said with a slight smile. "And if I may say so, you should speak to someone, a friend maybe, and not keep your feelings bottled up inside. Grief and anger will only make you sick, physically and emotionally," she said quietly.

Gohan stared at her and then shook his head. "How did you both know my brother?"

"We were friends with him," Marron responded. "He was a great man, always happy and care-free. If we may ask, what drove him to do this?"

Gohan looked at them both suspiciously, but they looked harmless enough. "My brother was killed." They gave him a questioning look. "He may have killed himself, but he was driven to that point by someone else. Someone he loved deeply," he said darkly.

Bra noticed the change in the tone of his voice and almost shook her head. He was so full of hate that it was very tragic that such a handsome man could be so poisoned. He really needed to speak to someone about it. Maybe not her, because she found him attractive and it would be highly unorthodox of her as a doctor. But anyone that was good at their job could help him with what he was feeling.

"We just wanted to express our condolences. If you ever need to speak to someone about all of this, give me a visit," Bra said as she took out a card and handed it to him. They shook hands and she swore that something like a spark went through her as their skin touched.

Gohan looked at her, his eyes unguarded for a moment, and then they went cold and empty. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't need any help," he said dryly, placing the card in his pocket without even looking at it.

"Suit yourself. But please remember what I have told you. Don't let your hate interfere with your life," Bra said before she and Marron turned and walked away.

"Gosh, Goten's brother is such an A-hole," Marron commented once they were inside her cousin's car.

"He's hurt, Marron. From what I can see in his exterior, he loved his brother very much and it is hurting him to the bottom of his soul. I've seen many cases like this. If he doesn't talk to someone, he's going to end up hurting himself or other people and it looks to me as if his father needs him," she said quietly. Worriedly.

But why she was worried about a complete stranger was beyond her. As a doctor, she was naturally worried for her patients, but with this man things seem to make her uneasy and more involved. And that was all the more reason to not take him as a patient and pass him to a colleague.

That was, if he decided to get help.

……………………………………..

Gohan sighed and dropped down heavily into his seat. He had spent the last month working and chasing down Goten's girlfriends. He had found almost all of them, but non of them knew or matched that '_B.B_.' person.

He had been surprised to find out that his little brother had dated close to thirty girls in just a few months. Gohan wasn't planning on speaking to them all, but he had gotten their names. There were a few that started with B, but there were only two that had a last name that started with B.

The first had moved away long before the letters had been written, and the other was married and was due to have her first child in three weeks. So those two were also out. He was at his wits end and he didn't know what else to do.

He hadn't had a decent night of rest since the death of his brother and he had become completely obsessed with finding the woman who was responsible. Gohan sighed deeply. This whole situation was consuming him, and maybe he did need help.

His memories took him to when he met that young woman, the psyche doctor. She had offered him help and maybe it was time for him to take it. Hmm, too many maybes. He remembered that he had thrown the card into the top drawer of his desk without even looking at it, so he opened the drawer to search for it. When he found the card, he read the name and the phone number without much interest. Then he had his secretary call to make an appointment for him that day. He looked down at the card again, and then it struck him like a hammer between his eyes.

Her name was Bra Briefs... _B.B._

……………………………………..

"Maiyah, have my appointments for this afternoon confirmed?"

"Yes Dr. Briefs. Your one o'clock canceled and another took that slot," her secretary said as she walked into Bra's office with a planner in her hand.

"Who is my one o'clock?" Bra asked as she wrote into her most recent patient file.

"A Mr. Son Gohan," Maiyah said as she checked her book.

Bra's head popped up as she looked at the young woman. "Son Gohan? When did he make his appointment?"

"His secretary called this morning and told me that he wanted an appointment with you today. There was a time slot open so I gave him your one o'clock."

Bra nodded and tried to stay calm and professional. "Okay, thank you Maiyah. As soon as he gets here send him in." Her secretary nodded and then made her way out of the office to get back to her duties.

**An Hour Later...**

"Dr. Briefs, Mr. Son is here," Maiyah said as she ushered the tall handsome man in and then left the office.

Bra looked up and stood as he walked over to her. The fine suit he was wearing made him look slimmer at the waist and broader at the shoulders, but it appeared to Bra that he was already built that way. She had seen his father at the burial, and the man was just as handsome as his sons, son, and they had almost the same build of body.

His face. Hmmph. Nothing had really changed from the last time she had seen him. He was so full of hate that it radiated like an aura around him. But there was something different about him. His hate and rage was more focused. He had found a way to lay it all on one thing.

This was her gift. She could read people just as if she were reading a book. It was one of the main reasons why she had gone to get her degree in psychology. Now as she looked into Gohan's face, she knew that something had happened to him to make him control all that anger. It usually did to those who suffered the way he did.

"Mr. Son, welcome," she said with a professional smile.

"Thank you. I finally made up my mind to come and see you," he said.

"You are sure that you would like me to help you with this situation? Help you cope with your brother's death?" she asked as she motioned to the chair in front of her and sat at her desk again.

"Don't take me wrong, but I'm not here to seek professional help," he said with a rugged smile.

Bra raised her brow and cleared her throat. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Gohan looked directly at her and kept smiling. "I am here to ask if you would join me for dinner this Friday night."

Bra took off her glasses, which she only used when she had a lot of reading to do, and stared at him. "If you wanted to ask me out, then there was no need for you to make an appointment," she said tartly. "Other people would have wanted this time slot to speak with me about their problems, not to ask me to dinner."

"I know that as a doctor you are a busy woman. I didn't know how else to approach you with this."

"Then you haven't changed your train of thought when it comes to your recent loss," Bra said slowly.

Gohan's eyes went flat. "I don't need help when it comes to those matters."

Bra cocked her head to the side and looked at him for a long moment. "There is only one condition that I would set if you want me to join you for dinner."

He smiled again and his eyes went cold. "I don't like ultimatums."

"Then there's the door," Bra said as she motioned a hand to it.

Gohan chuckled. She liked to play hard-ball. "Fine. What is the condition?"

Bra crossed her legs and leaned back, pulling her glasses back on. "That you take advantage of this hour and speak to me about yourself, and about that hate that I see burning behind your eyes."

Gohan looked at her seriously for a moment and pursed his lips. He was finally face to face with the person responsible for his brother's death and she could see right through him. She had to be very perceptive in order to see the hate that was burning inside him, because he was hiding it well.

It was very obvious that she was good at what she did. She had countless of titles, diploma's, and awards on every wall. There was also a black cabinet with pictures of her family and some children that were probably patients of hers. She had a good life, while his brother had been robbed of his. She would pay. And she would pay, not with her life, but with her heart. He would make her love him, and then he would crush her heart.

It wouldn't be easy for him to win her trust and then her love, she looked like a difficult woman. But he would do seduce her at any cost. He let out a long breath and nodded. "I accept, but I only have one hour free."

"That's all I ask," Bra said with a smile as she grabbed her notebook and a pen, and stood. She walked him towards the more comfortable patient/doctor seats that she had in the center of her spacious office and motioned a hand to the seat. "Please get comfortable, Mr. Son."

"Please, call me Gohan," he said as he removed his coat and sat down.

……………………………………..

Bra looked her notes over again. Gohan had talked to her, but he had kept many things to himself. She knew it was for the best because even if he did accept to get psychological help, she wouldn't be the one to treat him. She didn't know why she was looking her notes over on the day of their dinner date; maybe she was just nervous. Something about Son Gohan unnerved her, but her attraction to him was growing.

She couldn't start any sort of relationship with a man that was so screwed up emotionally. That was one of her no-no's. So she would go to dinner with him, and then let him down slowly. She didn't want this getting serious. _If you don't want anything serious, why are you getting so dressed up? _Her mind taunted.

Bra glared at herself. She was giving this all too much thought. She liked to pretty herself up. Beauty came natural to her and she just gave it a few touches to be gorgeous. She wasn't conceited, but she knew she had looks.

Her doorbell rang and she grabbed her coat and her purse before heading to the door. She opened it and blinked. God, he looked amazingly handsome. "Good evening," Bra said when she snapped out of her stupor.

Gohan smiled. "Very good evening," he said as he gave her a polite leer.

Bra raised a brow and smiled. "Shall we go?" She looked beautiful; seductive. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached her knees, a long black overcoat, and a pair of red suede boots.

Her hair was in large waves, almost curls, and her make-up brought out her amazing blue eyes like glittering jewels. Against all the rage and hate he was feeling, something inside him stirred at the sight of her. He realized he was staring and that she was looking at him with annoyance written all over her face.

Gohan took a quick scan around her apartment and nodded. He was letting up because she didn't want him to see her penthouse apartment. "Let's," he said as he waited for her to walk out and lock her door.

They both walked quietly down to his car, and Gohan knew that he had to do something to continue gaining her trust. So far he was doing a crappy job at it. "I'm sorry if I was prying," he said.

"I don't know you Gohan, so I wasn't going to allow you into my apartment today. I know it may seem rude but that is how I am, I hope I didn't insult you," Bra said as she watched him open the door of his expensive looking Mercedes.

"That's fine, I wouldn't let a strange person into my home either," he said with a slight roll of his eyes, but Bra didn't see when he did it. He closed her door and walked around to get into the driver's seat. Gohan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had done his homework on this woman, and the more he learned, the more he knew that she had been the one to mess up his brother so badly.

This was going to be a very long and painful night.

……………………………………..

The night went on smoothly, but still there was something that was bothering Bra. Her mind told her not to let him in, but her heart had other plans. It wasn't love at first sight. No. She didn't love him. He was very handsome, and she wanted to feel safe again. The same way she had felt back when... Nevermind. She took a sip of her wine and smiled. "Is there anyone special in your life right now?" he asked her.

Bra shook her head. "No. But there once was. He was a bad episode in my life and it took me a long time to get over him," she said nonchalantly.

Ah. That explained why she was being reluctant when it came to letting him in. He was being charming, sweet, a good listener. Everything a woman wanted a man to be. But she was being difficult. Then he stopped his eyes from narrowing. Was she talking about Goten? Was she covering herself up and making his brother seem like the bad guy?

"May I ask what made him worthy of your disapproval?" Gohan asked as he picked at his food. He had taken her to a nice Italian restaurant complete with a dancing floor.

"He was a liar and a cheat, like so many more men on this earth," she said with a touch of bitterness in her tone.

"I sense this is a touchy subject for you," Gohan said with a nod. He watched her for a few seconds and then made up his mind. To get to her, he was willing to do anything. "Will you join me for a dance?"

Bra hesitated, then nodded and dabbed her mouth before taking his hand. She smoothed down the skirt of her dress and followed him. There was a woman on a stage and right at the moment she was singing 'Tainted Love' in a classical version.

Bra listened to the lyrics quietly and placed an arm on Gohan's shoulder and the other in his hand. She took a deep breath and inhaled his cologne, while Gohan cursed himself as he took in the sweet scent of her hair.

All he had to do was remind himself that Bra had been the one responsible for his brother's death. She had even admitted to knowing him since they were kids. How could she live with herself after breaking Goten's heart the way she had.

At the thought, his hand tightened on her waist and he involuntarily pressed her tighter to him. Bra turned to look at him and their eyes met. Bra stared at him, because that was all she could do. Gohan let out a small breath as she was pressed to him so tightly, her soft curves to his muscled body. She was so beautiful, breathtaking, if only... No. There were no ifs, he reminded himself.

"You have beautiful eyes," she murmured before she could stop herself.

Gohan smiled. "I should be saying that to you," he said softly. "Your eyes are an amazing shade of blue that I have never seen." He let go of her hand and brought it up to touch her cheek.

Bra blinked those long dark lashes and made her eyes appear even more incredible. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. Then she looked away and cleared her throat. "We should get back to our table," she said softly. She pushed away from him and began to walk back.

_Damn it_, he cursed inwardly. She had been warming up to him, but she had pulled back from that moment they had shared. Now he was very interested to find out what exactly had happened to make her wary when it came to men.

He followed her to the table and they sat down. She took a sip of her wine and then just sat there quietly. Gohan probably thought that she was an idiot. He was so handsome and she was so incredibly stupid. But no matter how she tried, she just couldn't forget the last experience that she had had with a man.

"Will you excuse me? I need to use the ladies room," she said as she stood, and Gohan stood with her. He nodded and she grabbed her purse before she walked away. Once in the bathroom, she stood there and stared at herself.

"You're so dense," she told herself. "Scary-cat. He's trying to be nice to me and I'm ruining everything." She just kept thinking that she couldn't let him into her life. She had even speaking to a colleague about her fear of letting a man get too close to her. It had helped her some, but she hadn't changed her train of thought yet.

She relaxed and took a deep breath before walking out and making her way back towards her table with Gohan. As she rounded the hall, she stopped when her name was called. There was something odd about that voice. She knew it from somewhere. She turned and her eyes widened like saucers.

"Bra!"

Bra shook her head and tried not to take off running. This man was the last person she wanted to see at this time of her life. "Don't!" she hissed as she turned to go.

"Please, don't go. I need to talk to you," he said softly, regret filling his voice as he neared her.

"Stay away from me. I told you the last time that I saw you that I never wanted to see you again," she hissed before she snatched her arm from his hand and walked off at a brisk pace.

She made it to the table without stumbling or bursting into tears, but she knew by the look on his face, that Gohan knew something was wrong with her. "Can we please leave? I'm not feeling well," she said as she grabbed her coat and her purse.

"Did something happen? Why do you look so distressed?" he asked as he stood and grabbed his coat too.

"I bumped into someone unpleasant," she said as her voice turned to ice. So very unlike the sweet and mellowed tone that she had used on him.

"Bra?"

Gohan and Bra turned at the new, very cautious, voice. Gohan looked at the tall, dark tanned man and then looked at Bra, who was glaring at the guy with barely restrained fury. "Uub, I told you to not come near me," she hissed quietly, not wanting to attract attention to them.

Uub turned to look at Gohan. "Who is this?"

"Son Gohan, may I ask who you are?" Gohan asked as he extended his hand to shake it with the other man.

Bra nearly smacked his hand down, not letting the two men shake. "Gohan, do you remember the bad phase in my life?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, this man caused it," she said as she motioned a hand to Uub.

"Did you tell him that we were engaged and about to marry?" Uub asked angrily.

Gohan shook his head. "She isn't obligated to tell me anything," he said with a light shrug.

Bra managed to smile at him. "Please, let's go."

"I'm just waiting for my card," Gohan said. "But if you'd like, we can pass by the register to get it," he said as he motioned for her to go. She would have moved but Uub was blocking their path.

Uub grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Bra, I really need to talk to you. We didn't leave on good terms, please hear me!"

Gohan was at her back and with his own face showing anger. He pried Uub's hand from her arm and pushed him back roughly. "she told you that she doesn't want to speak to you. Now move before I make you move," he growled softly.

Uub looked at her and noticed that she looked very uncomfortable. Then he turned back to Gohan and moved aside. He and Bra pushed past him and walked away. He wasn't going to allow Bra to walk out of his life for a second time. He noticed that some of the waiters were looking at him, so he took off after Bra at a brisk pace. He found them outside walking towards Gohan's car.

"Bra, please we need to talk! I'm not going to leave you alone until you listen to me," he called.

Bra sighed in annoyance and noticed as Gohan's hands fisted. She sensed an amount of danger coming from him, and she thought that maybe she would let her date kick the crap out of her ex. "Don't you understand? There's nothing to talk about!" she yelled.

"You think that this guy is with you because he loves you? He probably loves your money and your fame," Uub growled. "And no one will love you the way that I love you."

"That's right. No one will ever betray me the way that you did. It's non of your damn business who is with me now. For the last time, just stay away from me," Bra said with a soft growl. Uub made to reach for her, but Gohan was there to stop him.

"You stay the **fuck** out!" Uub yelled as he shoved Gohan back. At that, Gohan retaliated but with his fist connecting with the other man's jaw. Uub nearly fell sideways and when he regained his balance, all hell broke loose. All Bra could see were punches against face and mid-section, and she saw that security was running towards them.

"Stop it! You'll be arrested!" Bra yelled as she watched them exchange more harsh blows. Security made it and had trouble prying them apart. Gohan had a split lip and a gash on his cheek, and Uub had an eye that was already turning black. Besides, he looked as if his ribs hurt and he had a slight limp to his left leg.

"Do we have to call the police gentlemen?" One man asked.

"We're deeply sorry, please express my apologies to the manager and the owner and have them give me a call, we're leaving now," Bra said as she handed the man one of her cards and then wrapped an arm around Gohan's waist to pull him along towards his car. She didn't even give Uub a glance, and she decided to drive Gohan to her place.

……………………………………..

Gohan watched her quietly as she cleaned his cheek and then his lip, wincing a little at the pain. She was kneeling on her carpeted floor while he sat on her couch and let her tend to his wounds. How could someone so beautiful and caring or at least she acted as if she cared, be someone that had been so cruel to his brother?

"I'm sorry about all this," she said as she placed a band-aid over his cheek. "Uub was right, we didn't leave off on good terms, but I am not interested in what he has to say. I wish this night could've gone differently." She sat back on her knees and looked at him.

"I do too, and maybe it still can," he whispered as he leaned forward. Bra raised a thin brow. "but that is only if you agree to go out with me again."

Then she broke their eye contact and shook her head. "I don't know. I don't trust anyone so easily."

He smacked his hateful thoughts down as he said the next words. "I really like you, and I want to show you that I am not like other men."

"I can't give you an answer now," she said as she stood and picked up the things she had used. Gohan stood with her and grabbed his coat.

"I think I should go," he said. Bra nodded and placed the things on her table before walking with him. He stopped right outside and turned to her. "you know, aside from the fight, I had a good time tonight. I enjoyed your company," he said with a smile. Wincing as it hurt his lip.

Bra laughed softly. "I did too. Thank you for it, and for defending me when you didn't have to."

"There is only one thing that I would like to ask of you in return for these scrapes and bruises," he said quietly.

"Sure, anything," she said without thinking first. Gohan nodded and leaned forward to brush his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. He had pulled back before she could even react. She just stared at him and swallowed.

Gohan grinned, it was the exact reaction that he had been expecting. She was falling for him. "Sweet dreams, angel eyes," he said before he turned to go. Bra blinked and watched him go until she lost track of how long she stood there dumbfounded. No, she couldn't be falling so quickly for a man that she didn't know. It just went against all her damned rules.

But for once, she wanted to blow all her rules to hell for this one man she didn't know enough.

……………………………………..

Gohan smiled to himself. No matter how much he hated being in her presence and being civil to her, he would do it because he had sworn revenge on his brother's grave. He had set out to gain her trust, and he would do it. He would stand in front of her, act charming, and make her fall in love.

He got into his car with a chilling smile on his face. Breaking her heart. It was the least he could do for his brother, to make the woman who had hurt him pay.

……………………………………..

So, what did you guys think of my new story? I wanted this next Bra-Gohan fic to be different from the last one that I wrote, but at the same time, I wanted to get your attention too. I am still in the process of thinking this whole plot through, so feel free to make suggestions or predictions.

Let me know what you thought of this beginning and have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
